Henry
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: sebuah fanfiction sederhana.


Henry tengah duduk di depan meja rias nya. Meja dengan sebuah cermin yang di kelilingi oleh belasan bohlam lampu yang menerangi wajahnya. Dengan berbagai peralatan make up yang berserakan di atasnya, tak lupa beberapa barang penting miliknya pun juga ada di atas meja tersebut. Seorang hair stylist tengah menata rambutnya, sesekali hair stylist yang merangkap sebagai make up artist pun menaburkan bedak di atas wajahnya. Henry hanya duduk diam, mengamati kerja sang hair stylist yang mencoba menyempurnakan penampilannya tersebut. Dan ketika hair stylist itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan Henry, Henry segera berdiri dan membungkukkan bandan nya 90 derajat.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya."ucap Henry.

Hair stylist wanita itu hanya tersenyum memandang Henry, tak menyangka jika dia bertemu dengan seorang artist yang begitu sopan, bahkan kepada dirinya yang hanya seorang hair stylist. Di jaman dimana artist idola bagaikan seorang raja yang namanya dielu – elukan dimana – mana, ternyata masih ada artist yang tetap bersikap rendah hati. Dia membalas hormat kepada Henry, dan kemudian segera pergi untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Henry ingat, inilah yang selalu diajarkan oleh hyungdeul nya di Super Junior, untuk selalu menghormati seluruh orang yang membantumu, sekecil apapun pekerjaannya. Sejenak Henry menghela nafas, tiba – tiba saja teringat dengan hyungdeul nya. Dia merasa sedikit kesepian, karena hari ini seluruh member Super Junior berada di China, mereka ada jadwal perform di sana bersama dengan artist SM lainnya. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di sini. Jika biasanya ada ke dua belas hoobae nya yang biasanya menemaninya karena memiliki jadwal perform yang sama, mengingat jadwal debut nya yang hampir bersamaan dengan jadwal comeback mereka. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, karena mereka juga pergi ke China. Dia benar – benar merasa kesepian.

Henry menepuk kedua pipi nya. _'Ayolah Henry, kau harus menjadi namja yang kuat! Bukankah kau sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Kau telah debut menjadi seorang penyanyi solo, bukankah ini impianmu sejak lama? Kau harus menjadi penyanyi yang hebat. Fighting!'_ batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Drrtt… drrrttt…

Henry meraih smartphone nya yang bergetar di atas meja rias, ada sebuah pesan gambar masuk. Dari Ryeowook hyung? Bukankah mereka sedang ada jadwal hari ini? Kenapa mengiriminya pesan? Karena penasaran Henry pun membuka pesan gambar tersebut.

**Henry-ah! Fighting! Kami mendukungmu dari sini~ jangan gugup, arrachi?**

Henry tersenyum membaca pesan dari hyung nya, sesibuk apa pun mereka, mereka tak pernah lupa memberikan dukungan padanya. Mereka bahkan yang paling heboh dan bahagia saat tahu dirinya akan di debutkan menjadi seorang penyanyi solo setelah sekian lama. Sejenak, Henry besyukur dalam hati dapat menjadi bagian dari mereka, Super Junior. Henry men-scroll down pesan tersebut, dilihatnya dua buah gambar yang di sertakan Ryeowook di dalam pesannya. Gambar pertama, memperlihatkan ke delapan member Super Junior yang tengah mengepalkan tangan mereka dan tersenyum lebar seolah mengatakan 'fighting!'. Henry tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi konyol Shindong dan juga Eunhyuk, apalagi senyuman Kyuhyun yang malah lebih seperti sebuah seringaian. Sedangkan gambar kedua, memperlihatkan pose mereka yang tengah mengacungkan jempol ke arah nya.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.."gumamnya tersenyum.

Henry memasukkan kembali smartphone nya ke dalam tas nya. Dia sedikit mengernyit heran ketika telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan benda elektronik lain yang ada di dalam tas nya. Dia pun mengambil benda tersebut, ah, PSP milik Kyuhyun. Dia ingat, kemarin Kyuhyun menitipkan benda ini kepadanya untuk hari ini. Henry ingat, awalnya dia sedikit heran kenapa hyung nya itu menitipkan benda kesayangannya ini kepadanya, padahal dia tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah meninggalkan benda ini kemanapun. Tapi kini Henry mengerti, secara tersirat Kyuhyun ingin memberinya semangat atau mungkin memberikan isyarat jika Kyuhyun selalu mendukungnya meski dia tak berada di samping Henry saat ini. Ah, apapun maksud tersirat hyung nya itu, Henry berterimakasih.

Henry juga memasukkan kembali PSP Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia ingin bermain dengan benda itu. Namun dia tahu, level game yang ada di sana pasti tinggi. Tidak mungkin Henry bisa melanjutkan level game yang sudah Kyuhyun mainkan, apalagi Henry bukan seorang freak game seperti Kyuhyun. Yang ada Henry malah akan membuat Kyuhyun mengulang dari awal level game nya, dan Henry yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan marah besar padanya jika sampai itu terjadi. Kkk~

Henry pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang rias. 15 menit lagi waktunya dia untuk tampil. Setelah memandang kearah cermin sekali lagi, memastikan penampilannya untuk selalu terlihat baik, dia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Dia berjalan menuju ke back stage nya, yah, meskipun masih 15 menit lagi tak ada salah nya jika dia bersiap – siap dan menunggu di sana. Henry beberapa kali membungkuk dan menyapa staff yang berlalu lalang. Meskipun tak jarang Henry tak diacuhkan, Henry masih tetap melakukannya.

Ketika tiba di back stage, Henry mendatangi back dancer nya yang tengah berkumpul di sana. Dia berbincang akrab dengan mereka, tak mempedulikan status nya yang seorang artist. Beberapa saat ketika tengah asik berbincang dengan mereka, atensi Henry sedikit terusik dengan tingkah manajernya yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang staff acara music tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya manajernya tengah berdebat dengan staff tersebut, Henry mencoba menguping, namun dia tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan ketika perdebatan antara manajer nya dengan staff acara music itu selesai, Henry mulai berjalan mendekati manajernya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"Tanya Henry kepada manajernya yang kini terlihat muram.

Manajer hyung hanya menatap sendu Henry, dia terlihat ragu – ragu menjawab. Mencoba merangkai kata – kata yang pas untuk diucapkan kepada Henry agar tak mematahkan semangat namja muda di hadapannya ini.

"Katakan padaku, hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?"Tanya Henry sekali lagi.

Manajer hyung menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Bagaimana pun Henry harus tahu masalah ini, karena cepat atau lambat Henry juga akan mengetahuinya. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika Henry mengetahui masalah ini darinya secepatnya.

"Henry-ya. Kita mendapat masalah…"

.

.

Henry masuk ke dalam stage nya, dia berjalan kearah sebuah grand piano berwarna putih yang berada di atas panggung. Entah mengapa Henry merasa begitu asing di sini, di panggung nya sendiri. Dia merasa seperti berada di sebuah dunia yang lain, dia sendirian. Tak ada suara riuh penonton yang biasanya mengawali kedatangannya. Membuat Henry merasa beribu kali lebih gugup dari pada biasanya.

Setelah Henry duduk di depan grand piano itu, dia menghela nafas panjang sembari memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sejujurnya sedang terguncang itu. Dan ketika Henry membuka mata, jemarinya segera menyentuh tuts – tuts piano, memainkan melodinya yang begitu indah meskipun tak ada satu orang penonton pun yang memujinya.

"I'm trapped…"

_**Flashback..**_

"Henry-ya. Kita mendapat masalah.."ucap manajer hyung.

Kedua bola mata Henry membelalak kaget. Masalah? Dia mendapat masalah di saat debutnya? Cobaan apalagi ini..

"Agensi kita mendapatkan pinalti karena kesalahan salah seorang fans. Fans hoobae mu tertangkap mengambil gambar dan membawa kamera saat recording dan live show, karena itu mereka menghukum kita dengan tidak memberikan tempat bagi fans mu hari ini."jelas manajer hyung.

Henry masih terlihat shock mendengar penjelasan dari manajer hyung. Pinalti bagi agensinya? Hukuman yang tak seharusnya dia terima. Tak ada tempat bagi fans nya. Itu artinya…

"Hari ini, kau akan perform seorang diri, Henry-ya. Ku mohon, tetaplah tampilkan yang terbaik."ujar manajer hyung.

Deg.

Rasanya.. entahlah.. hati Henry mendadak mati rasa. Rasa sakit ini, lagi – lagi dia rasakan. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia merasa dikecewakan, ini bahkan sudah berulang kali. Hingga dia dapat menghafal rasa sakit ini dengan baik. Henry menundukkan kepalanya dalam,hingga tak seorang pun dapat melihat raut wajahnya saat ini. Ya Tuhan.. Bahkan hingga dia debut, kekecewaan seperti ini lagi – lagi dia dapat.

"Henry-ya..?"panggil manajer hyung khawatir.

Manajer hyung menatap Henry khawatir, dia tahu, Henry pasti sangat sedih dan terpukul. Di saat penampilan debutnya, tak ada satu pun yang mendukungnya, itu pasti sangat.. menyakitkan. Manajer hyung tahu, karena itu lah dia berusaha berdebat dengan staff acara music ini, mencoba membatalkan pinalti yang di berikan kepada agensi nya. Namun sayang usahanya gagal, dan sejujurnya dia amat sangat merasa bersalah kepada Henry.

"Aku baik – baik saja. It's okay, I'm fine."

Henry mengucapkannya dengan penuh senyuman. Menatap manajer hyung seakan – akan tak terjadi apa – apa. Henry bahkan menepuk kedua pundak manajer hyung, seolah menguatkannya. Dan manajer hyung hanya memandangnya takjub, takjub dengan topeng yang dikenakan Henry saat ini. Bagaimana bisa anak ini terlihat baik – baik saja dalam masalah yang menimpanya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dengan sangat baik? Apa hatinya benar – benar malaikat? Apa anak ini benar – benar kuat.. atau malah sebenarnya sangat rapuh?

Mata Henry menangkap sosok seseorang, staff acara music yang sempat berdebat dengan manajernya tadi. Secara otodidak Henry berjalan menghampiri staff tersebut, membuat manajer hyung terkaget dengan tingkah Henry yang tiba – tiba. Henry mendekati staff itu hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sesaat Henry dan staff itu beradu mata namun Henry segera membungkuk dalam kearah staff tersebut.

"Tolong maafkan kesalahan kami dan kesalahan fans itu."ucap Henry.

Staff itu hanya menatap datar kearah Henry, tak berminat sedikit pun dengan permintaan maaf Henry. Seperti melihat sebuah opera sabun yang membosankan, dia tahu saat ini Henry pasti akan berusaha membujuknya agar fans nya di perbolehkan masuk.

"Meskipun kau meminta maaf, aku tetap akan menolak mencabut pinalti itu. Ini peringatan untuk kalian.."ucap staff itu dingin kepada Henry yang masih membungkuk di hadapannya.

Sejenak, Henry hanya diam. Tetap pada posisinya, seperti tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh staff itu padanya.

"Tak apa, aku tak memintamu untuk mencabut pinalti itu. Hanya tolong maafkan mereka (fans), aku yakin mereka (fans) hanya terlalu mencintai hoobae ku. Cukup hanya aku yang mendapat pinalti ini, beri kesempatan bagi kami di kesempatan berikutnya. Ku mohon.."pinta Henry tulus.

Staff itu, membatu mendengar jawaban Henry. Tidak hanya staff acara music itu, namun manajer hyung pun ikut membeku. Tak ada yang menyangka, Henry akan menjawab seperti itu. Dia bukannya meminta pembatalan pinalti yang dia terima padahal bukan akibat kesalahannya, dia menerimanya, dan bahkan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia perbuat. Meminta kesempatan untuk dirinya dan juga hoobae nya. Sebesar itu kah hati namja muda ini?

Sang staff dan manajer hyung kini menatap namja yang masih mempertahankan posisinya –membungkuk di hadapan staff- dengan pandangan iba. Namun mereka semua masih terdiam, kalut dengan pikiran masing – masing. Tak ada yang bergerak, hingga tiba – tiba Henry bangkit dari posisinya.

"Sekarang giliranku tampil, sekali lagi tolong maafkan mereka. Aku permisi."ucap Henry pamit untuk tampil di stage.

Dia membungkuk sekali lagi kepada staff itu sebelum meninggalkannya. Dan akhirnya, hanya tinggal staff acara music dan manajer hyung yang tersisa di back stage, mereka berdua masih terdiam.

"Apa seluruh artist memiliki hati sebaik itu?"Tanya staff itu, memandang kearah manajer hyung.

Manajer hyung menggeleng dan memandang tajam kearah staff acara music itu.

"Tidak semua… namun yang ku tahu, seluruh member Super Junior memiliki hati yang sama seperti anak itu.."jawab manajer hyung yang kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan staff itu.

.

.

Henry berlari tergesa, meninggalkan stage setelah penampilannya. Dia bahkan masih memakai kostum nya, tak memperdulikan manajer hyung yang kini tengah mengejarnya sembari berteriak memanggilnya. Henry terus berlari menuju bagian luar gedung KBS, dan ketika dirinya telah sampai pada mulut pintu gerbang… Henry menatap miris pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Ratusan ELF yang tengah berusaha menerobos pagar betis security untuk bisa melihat perform nya hari ini. Mereka semua berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong badan kumpulan laki – laki berotot yang menghadang, mereka berteriak, bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang menangis. Pemandangan ini, sejujurnya membuat hati Henry semakin hancur.

Henry memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar, menemui belahan hati nya. ELF's…

"Oppa!"

"Henry Oppa!"

"Mochi oppa!"

"Hennrrrryyyyy…!"

Teriakan ELF terdengar tatkala mereka melihat Henry berjalan menghampiri mereka. Henry menghentikan langkahnya, memberikan jarak antara dia dan ELF. Teriakan ELF yang memanggil namanya semakin membahana, bukan hanya teriakan biasa, namun juga teriakan yang di sertai isakan tangis. Membuat Henry semakin bersedih. Henry segera membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di hadapan seluruh ELF yang ada di depannya. Yang sontak, membuat seluruh ELF tercengang dengan tingkahnya. Seluruh ELF diam ketika Henry bangkit setelah membungkukan badannya.

"Aku minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya.."ucap Henry lantang.

Manajer hyung tiba di mulut pintu, dia terkejut saat mengetahui Henry yang kini berdiri di sana, di hadapan para ELF yang tak bisa masuk karena pinalti yang mereka dapatkan. Awalnya, manajer hyung berniat menarik Henry untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam, namun sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya saat ini.

"..Kalian tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena kami mendapat pinalti dari staff.."

Seluruh ELF segera mendesah kecewa, beberapa dari mereka bahkan langsung menangis histeris, dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang langsung terduduk lemas. Henry tahu, ini pasti tak mudah bagi ELF, mereka pasti sudah berjuang untuk mendukungnya mati – matian, namun akhirnya mereka harus dikecewakan seperti ini.

"..Aku meminta maaf atas nama hoobae ku. Jangan pernah menyalahkan mereka. Ini hanya sebuah ketidak beruntunganku untuk bisa tampil di hadapan kalian. Sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku.."ujar Henry.

Lagi – lagi Henry membungkuk kearah ELF. Membuat seluruh ELF yang ada di sana mengharu biru mendengar penjelasan dan permintaan maaf nya. Seluruh ELF menangis tak terkecuali, mereka sedih, sangat sedih. Namun mereka saling berpelukan dan menguatkan setelahnya. Mereka tahu, hal seperti ini memang sering kali terjadi, masalah yang datang berulang kali, kekecewaan yang dirasakan kerap kali. Mereka sudah tahu, mereka tak menyalahkan siapa pun. Mereka marah, sangat marah, namun mereka berusaha menjadi seorang ELF yang berbesar hati seperti seorang Henry, yang bahkan hanya member sub group Super Junior. Super Junior lah yang mengajarkan mereka untuk menjadi seorang penggemar yang selalu berbesar hati, selalu tabah menghadapi cobaan yang ada, menjadi sosok penggemar yang kuat dan setia bagi idolanya.

"Gwaenchana!"

"Gwaenchana!"

"Gwaenchana!"

Sayup – sayup, terdengar suara ELF yang mencoba menguatkan Henry. ELF tahu, bukan hanya mereka yang sangat kecewa, marah, dan juga sedih. Henry juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih. Karena itu, mereka pun berusaha menguatkan Henry.

Henry berdiri menatap ELF yang kini berteriak menguatkannya, tak pelak, air mata haru keluar dari kedua matanya. Dia sadar, dia tak sendirian menghadapi masalah ini. Dia bersama ELF. Bersama kekuatan terbesarnya. Henry tersenyum.

"Thank you, ELF. I Love You so much…"gumamnya.


End file.
